The present invention relates to a wicking device to be buried in the ground to transfer excess water and water based fluids. One previously known type of passive capillary wicking devices had a glass fiber yarn exterior surrounding an inner layer of glass fiber wicking yarns, which surrounded an innermost, porous tubular thermoplastic core. The thermoplastic core of wicking devices provides a passageway within the center of the wicking yarns to carry away excess fluid entering the device in amounts and at rates greater than the exterior and wicking yarns can carry away themselves. It has been determined this passageway noticeably improves the wicking capacity of the yarns. The glass fibers yarn exteriors are generally used to prevent environmental degradation of the wicking device.